User blog:Monkey.D.Me/One Piece Chapter 631 FAQ (in my opinion)
SPOILER IF U DID NOT READ THE CHAPTER 631 YET SPOILER IF U DID NOT READ THE CHAPTER 631 YET Yo MDM here I just read the One Piece Chapter 631 and i must say "Awesome Action Comeback". For past 3 chapters there was no or really less action but now it looks all Up hill. ''' '''The Title of this Blog says it all that here i will answer the FAQ (Frequently asked questions) about One Piece Chapter 631 in my opinion. '1.) Who is the fellow having a drink with Crocus on Twin Cape??' This might sound bit weird but i think its Shiki the Golden Lion, I know that people think that he was just a filler character from the One Piece movie 10 but from back it looks like him. I know that he was captured by Marines after Luffy defeated him but i think that he escaped again. I remember reading a One Piece Chapter where Capone "Gang" Bege was in New World and his ship got lifted in air. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v58/c594/13.html That time i had a little hint that this might be doing of Shiki but i had no proof. I still have no strong proof but well a man can dream. Shiki wanted to takeover the world and he won't give up until he does that. So is it collecting strong Pirate Crews in New World for his new Plan. And if u as that why is he visiting Corcus? Then the answer is that they are old buddies. So what that they use to be enemies, at the end of the day they are the legends that one ruled the seas. '2.) What is the Great plan that Vander Decken IX has found to remove Luffy and successfully kill Shirahoshi''?? '''Well the answer is simple, he will try to separate Princess Shirahoshi from Luffy and anyone who will try to protect her. he said All i have to do is brake it all apart, Everything ''now' this might not be that much of a strong support proof but better then nothing. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/45311205/4 '3. Why is after taking so many Devil Pills, Hordy didn't die but instead got Hell of a Strong??' Every drug is like that. When u take it u feel as u are on the top of the world(i don't have any personal experience) but later on that crack will crack you brain for sure. I don't know when it will happen but Hordy will surely experience the true side effect of those devil piss and it will be immediate death. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/45311205/12 '4. Why is Luffy not with Jinbe and Shirahoshi? '''Well currently his main air is rescuing the captured SHs. Although since there is Zoro, Brook and Ussop in their Prime, they don't need any ones help to brake out. Still a worried captain can't help it. Plus when SHs invade the Plaza to rescue the King, they should be all together.................. come on it will look COOL.' 5. JUST FOR FUN BUT WHY THE HELL ARE THOSE MERMAIDS STILL CHILLING IN THIE POOL ALTHOUGH THEIR KING GOING TO BE EXECUTED ?!?!?!?!?!?!? http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/45311205/11 WHY?!?! WHY ?!?!?!WHY Please comment if you found my answers little off or on the spot. waiting for your opinions [[User:Monkey.D.Me|'MDM']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|''Leave it...to the Ahou King!]][http://mastervito.deviantart.com/ '''My Animations'] 20:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts